


Can't Make Leaf Piles in Manhattan

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Drabble, F/M, Leaf Pile, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip misses the city sometimes, but this day is not one of those days.





	Can't Make Leaf Piles in Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> 21\. Leaves

            Philip loved Manhattan but there were some things you just couldn’t do if you lived in the heart of the city. He realized this as he finished raking up the leaves from the lawn.

            After much coaxing, Theo and Philip moved to the suburbs. Philip found he liked certain things about the neighborhood. Even though it took him a while to get used to the absolute silence at night. He was so used to hearing people and cars outside his apartment.

            And the kids were given more space to grow. Teddy and Erin went to a nice school just a mile away. Once they were old enough, they started walking back and forth on their own.

            “Leaf pile!” Teddy dropped his backpack at the end of the driveway and started sprinting towards the large pile.

            “Teddy, no…” Philip groaned as his son did a belly flop into the leaves. “Alright, never mind.” He said as Erin quickly followed suit. “You guys can play but just make sure you watch out for…the...leaf monster!” He growled and lunged to grab Teddy.

            The two preteens screamed and scrambled to run away. Erin was laughing hysterically and could hardly run. Philip managed to snatch her up and plopped her back in the leaf pile.

            “I’ve captured one, now I’m going to get the other one.” Philip began to chase Teddy again.

            Theo arrived from work an hour later and smiled when she saw the kids playing with Philip out on the front lawn. She didn’t even notice that the leaves had been scattered everywhere again.


End file.
